Wrath of the Emperor Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Shovel * Rope * Rake * Pick * Obsidian Knife * 15,000 gp to get sceptre parts * 3 nails * Wood * Completed Children of the Revolution Quest (plus the Daily Task: Zzuppliezz) Note: To make the Children of the Revolution Quest, you must have completed mission 8 from The New Frontier Quest. * The Ape City Quest (to access deeper Banuta) Method Mission 01: Catering the Lions Den You must bring Zalamon 3 nails and a piece of wood so that he can make a marked crate for you. Go to the spot marked on your mini map in eastern Muggy Plains (northeast of the village that has Lizard Zaoguns in it) and go down the hole. Using the marked crate as a disguise you must sneak past the lizard defenses. If you are spotted you will be teleported to hole with a Zumtah, a djinn, who tells you there is no exit or escape just say "exit" lots of times until you're turned into a bug and go into the bug hole on the north wall. You will receive your marked crate back and can try again. The easiest way to get through first part is moving past one door at a time when the lookouts aren't looking. In the next part you must not be spotted by the patrols. To do this stay along the walls and/or away from the lights. Turning down ambient light will help you identify lighted areas. You'll meet some Lizard Tunnel Guards on the way to the North, Do Not talk in default channel when you are near them, or they will teleport you to Zumtah. You'll pass through some lookouts again and then you'll reach a staircase and path to the left. Down the stairs there are two switches that turn off the lights above. You will need to have a partner: One person flips the two switches while the other goes to flip the 3rd switch. The first person then goes through the wall and flips the 4th switch which turns out one more light, allowing the second player to just walk past the remaining guard to the left. You'll come up into a lookout tower in the eastern part of northern Zao. Using the marked spot on your mini map you need to find the rebel hideout to the west. You can follow the road west until you reach the mountain with the rebel hideout, then head north into the mountain to the marked spot. You'll face high class lizards, mutateds and souleaters along the way. Once in the rebel hideout talk to their leader Chartan. Mission 02: First Contact Chartan needs you to reactivate the teleport to the Muggy Plains. To do this you will need a rake, obsidian knife, shovel and a pick or one of the swiss army knife gadgets from secret service quest. Head downstairs and into the temple. First you must get a lump of clay and sacred earth from the rooms with the dirt in them. Using a rake for the clay and a shovel for the earth. Then go to the room with the table in it and use a pick on the crack to get a piece of wood which you then use the obsidian knife on to make a bowl. Use the clay and the earth together to make sacred lump of clay and use it on the bowl. Then take that and use it on the water in the room filled with water. Head to the first room and use the bowl on the fire basin and you'll get a sacred lump of coal. Use this on the water next to the jade basin in the last room and the teleporter is reactivated. Mission 03: The Keeper You are given poison to kill plants in the garden of the Emperor to lure out and kill The Keeper. The garden is southeast of the rebel hideout. There you will find a hole. Head down and you will end up in a cave filled with Brimstone Bugs, Wailing Widows and Lancer Beetles. Fight your way down a few floors to the big maze-like floor. There you keep to the west of the cave and fight your way to a stair in the southwest. Go down the stairs. You'll be in a huge room with nothing in it. Find the purple plants and use your poison on them until its all gone. The Keeper will now have spawned at the north end of the room. The Keeper looks like a Serpent Spawn it doesn't hit extremely hard but has a ton of health. It would be best to bring others to help kill it faster, although it is possible to solo with major waste. Once dead you should use the corpse to get the tail of The Keeper. Fight your way back out of the cave and head to Zalamon. Note: There is an alternate way to kill the keeper: lure him through the plant poison inside the room he spawns in, and he will receive 8000 damage. After you damage him in this way, the poison moves to a different spot on the map, but still works on him. Mission 04: Sacrament of the Snake Zalamon now wants you to go to the new area under Deeper Banuta and get an ancient sceptre that will help in the fight against the emperor. On each floor under Deeper Banuta you collect a sceptre part from a Ghost of a Priest. They cost 5000 gp each, so you'll need a total of 15000gp with you for this mission. On the 4th and final floor you assemble the sceptre. After you've assembled the Snake Sceptre and fought your way back out, head back to Zalamon and give it to him. To get to the new area, go to the Deeper Banuta quest area and follow the way below. On each floor, go first to the NPC, then follow the way to the next floor. On the way to the new quest area (floor -4) are Medusas,Serpent Spawns, Hydras, and Bonebeasts. Following the path below on floor -5 there are, in order: Centipedes, Giant Spiders, Serpent Spawns, Medusas, Acid Blobs, Ice Golems, Water Elementals, Frost Dragons, Eternal Guardians and Hydras. Following the path below on floor -6 there are, in order: Serpent Spawns, Medusas, Eternal Guardians, and possibly lured Hydras. Following the path below on floor -7 there are, in order: Serpent Spawns, Medusas, Souleaters, Eternal Guardians, Hydras, 2 Nightmares, 2 Hellspawns, 1 Phantasm, and 1 Ghastly Dragon. Following the path below on floor -8 there are: Serpent Spawns, Medusas, Souleaters, Eternal Guardians, Hydras. Emperor5.png Emperor6.png Emperor7.png Emperor8.png|When you have the 3 pieces of the Snake Sceptre go to next floor. Emperor9.png|Follow the line to the altar and turn the 3 pieces into one item. Be careful! There are many creatures near altar. |undefined|link=undefined Mission 05: New in Town Go to Zalamon and ask him for a mission. He tells you that you have to go inside the city. From the rebel hideout go out to the gray road and follow it to the southwest. You will face a lot of monsters on your way, particularly Brimstone Bugs. Find the NPC Gate Guardian and ask him for a mission to enter the city. After he lets you into the city you will not face any more monsters in this mission. However some Lizard Dragon Priests and Lizard Legionnaires will be able to hit you through windows. Now you only have to walk west until you find the NPC Zlak inside the big green building. Note: Once you've entered the city by completing mission 5, the NPC will no longer take you into the city. This means that if you help someone do mission 5, you will have to fight your way back through the monsters instead of going into the city. Mission 06: The Office Job Go deep inside the city to find Zlak and ask him for a mission. Explore the area where Zlak is to find Lizard Magistratus and kill 4 of them (You can check how many you have killed in your quest log) and report back to Zlak. The Magistratus are all located inside the building where Zlak is. Note: Downstairs from Zlak is a teleport that takes you to the room where Chartan is. You can go back to Zlak by using the right side blue flame in Chartan's room (You can buy supplies with Chartan). Mission 07: A Noble Cause Ask Zlak for a mission. Explore the area to find Lizard Noble (outside of the ministry building and on the top most floors). You need to kill 6 of them (You can check how many you have killed in your quest log), it may be less waste if you find 1 respawn and kill 6 there, when you have finished report back to Zlak. Mission 08: Uninvited Guests Depending on your team size, you need to take a huge amount of supplies now because if you don't get a Scale of Corruption you won't be able to get supplies and come back to the sleeping dragon to do next missions. Go to the basement and walk north, go deep down, you will face a huge amount of Drakens on all levels and the place is huge, you have to reach bottom floor (-5) and talk with Zizzle. On the lower floors there are some other creatures such as wyrms, Serpent Spawns, and a Demon. Once you reach the Protection Zone with Zizzle you are safe. P.S. - You don't need a Scale of Corruption to leave the room where Zizzle is. You need one to go back there if you leave the room to get supplies. The teleporter is located far to the left in the Protection Zone where Zizzle is. Mission 09: The Sleeping Dragon Enter the southeast teleport, walk north to find A Sleeping Dragon and drink the formula. Say hi and the word you have on the paper (SOLOSARASATIQUARIUM). You have to walk in dragon's dream. If you fail you may need to figure out your way back to the plateau to be able to start again. *west *take attachment *east *south *take stand *east *take model *take emeralds *west *north *east *take rubies *north *use attachment *take mirror *north *use model *south *south *west *west *north *west *take sapphire *east *south *east *use stand *use ruby *use sapphire *use emerald *use mirror After solving the riddle, and talking to the Sleeping Dragon again you will get a Spiritual Charm. Mission 10: A Message of Freedom After solving the riddle need to talk to Zizzle again to get a Replica of the Sceptre. Go back to the dragon room and walk north of A Sleeping Dragon, you will be teleported to another room. Through the next teleporter is the main room. In this room are Draken Abominations, Undead Dragons and Ghastly Dragons. There are 4 teleporters in this room that lead to the Emperor Incarnations( Fury Of The Emperor, Wrath Of The Emperor, Scorn Of The Emperor, Spite Of The Emperor). Start with the northern teleport and then work clockwise killing each boss in turn. Inside each boss room, you use the sceptre on the pillar inside to summon the boss. After killing each incarnation it turns into a dust. You have to use your sceptre on the remains. After you have defeated the final boss, you will be teleported to mission 11. Note: If the boss has been summoned you may not enter the teleporter. You will have to wait until the team currently inside finishes. Strategy Note: Energy Walls are very helpful here. Most of the creatures are weak to energy, and immune to death. Mission 11: Payback Time After using the scpetre on the 4 crystals you will get into a teleport that take you to Awareness Of The Emperor NPC, ask him for a mission and you will now have to kill Zalamon, that first appears as a Snake God Essence, then turns into a Snake Thing, then Lizard Abomination and finaly into Mutated Zalamon. Now use your sceptre on the death body. Strategy Note: Fire and Energy Bombs will help you, but they still can retarget into the shoters. SDs works well for finishing these 4 bosses, as none of them are very strong against death. Side Note: After defeating Zalamon,you will not be allowed to enter his room anymore,neither will you be able to take further tasks from him. Mission 12: Just Rewards Go back with Awareness Of The Emperor and ask for mission. Now you need to go with NPC Izsh upstairs in the Lizard Magistratus area(2nd floor upstairs). After talking to him you can take your rewards from the basement. After taking the rewards on the most left box and 1 of the 3 optional rewards you can open the wardrobe to get your outfit. Transcripts Mission 1: Catering the Lions Den The first time you fail: If you fail again: Mission 2: First Contact Mission 3: The Keeper Mission 4: Sacrament of the Snake You see a sceptre part. It weighs 12.10 oz. You see a sceptre part. It weighs 0.40 oz. You see a sceptre part. It weighs 1.00 oz. Delivering the sceptre Mission 05: New in Town Mission 06: The Office Job Mission 07: A Noble Cause Mission 08: Uninvited Guests Mission 09: The Sleeping Dragon You see a spiritual charm. It weighs 100.00 oz. Mission 10: A Mission of Freedom You see a replica of the sceptre. It weighs 14.00 oz. Mission 11: Payback Time Mission 12: Just Rewards